motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Beavis and Butt-Head Do America
Beavis and Butt-Head Do America is a 1996 American animated road comedy film directed by Mike Judge and based on the MTV animated television series'' Beavis and Butt-Head'', of which Judge is the series creator and voice of the two titular characters. The film was produced by Geffen Pictures and MTV Productions and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was released on December 20, 1996. Plot After having a surreal dream in which they terrorize a city as giants, Beavis and Butt-Head wake up and find their television has been stolen and embark on a quest to find it. After several mishaps they visit a low-quality motel that advertises "TVs in every room". There, they meet Muddy Grimes, who is waiting for two hired hitmen (later revealed to be the same people who stole Beavis and Butt-Head's television) to murder his wife, Dallas. Muddy is currently drunk and thinks that Beavis and Butt-Head are the killers he contacted, and, remarking that they are even younger than he thought they would be, says they must "do" (murder) his wife. Thinking that by "do" Muddy means "have sexual intercourse with", Butt-Head convinces Beavis that both of them can "score" as well as get paid enough to buy a new television. Muddy hands them a photograph of Dallas with instructions on where to find her, and then drives them to the airport to catch a plane to Las Vegas. After arriving at the Vegas casino where they are staying, the boys are mistaken for trespassers and arrested by security and are then taken to their rooms. They accidentally burst into the room of the hunted woman, Dallas Grimes, which is adjacent to the room Muddy purchased. Dallas soon realizes that they have no idea what they have been hired for. While Beavis and Butt-Head begin fighting over who will "do" Dallas first, the police arrive to arrest her. Thinking quickly, she plants a stolen biological weapon known as the "X-5 Unit" in Beavis' pants in order to get rid of it and gets them tickets on a bus to Washington, D.C. instructing them that she will be waiting for them in the United States Capitol and will let them "do her" there. The stolen biological weapon attracts the attention of the ATF, headed by Agent Flemming who orders a body cavity search on everyone he encounters and, in spite of his tough talk, continuously relies on fellow Agent Bork's assistance. Flemming is convinced that the duo are criminal masterminds after they accidentally release the water behind the Hoover Dam, cutting the power to Las Vegas. On the tour bus, they visit various landmarks including the Grand Canyon and Yellowstone National Park. They are soon stranded at a gift shop at Petrified Forest National Park and, after being told that Washington is about "2,000 miles that way", begin to wander through the desert. Agent Flemming performs a cavity search on a security guard who admits to letting them go because he was afraid of them and then sends out roadblocks for over 200 miles over every road in the desert. The duo soon meet two former Motley Crue roadies, who are heavily implied to be their fathers, but part ways before they can make the kinship connection. During the trek across the desert, they soon collapse of dehydration and Beavis, delirious from the heat, unwittingly consumes a peyote cactus and has a vivid psychedelic experience overnight. The next day, Beavis and Butt-Head are found by Muddy, who realized that they are not the hitmen he hired and now plans to kill them, but changes his mind after hearing that the duo are going to meet Dallas in D.C. and decides to take them the rest of the way in the trunk of his car to hunt her down. In the middle of I-81 in Virginia, Butt-Head opens the trunk with a car jack and they escape by jumping out on to the open road, causing an 18-wheeler to swerve off the road, resulting in a huge, 400-car pileup. Beavis and Butt-Head casually walk past the scene and get back on the tour bus, stopping at the United States Capitol Building before finally reaching the White House. Dallas is confronted by Muddy in the parking garage before she can meet with Beavis and Butt-Head to recover the weapon, but they briefly reconcile before being arrested by the ATF while having sex in Muddy's car. Dallas, faced with the possibility of a 60-year jail sentence, betrays Muddy by saying that he hid the weapon "in some kid's pants" but she still gets the sentence. The ATF is dispatched to the White House due to Beavis and Butt-Head being there on the same day as the "Give Peace a Chance" conference. Following a speech about scoring and never getting to score, which ended with a fight with the bus driver, Beavis consumes caffeine pills, sugar and coffee while on the White House tour, then transforms into Cornholio. He wanders around the White House and picks up the red phone in the Oval Office, causing the military to go to DEFCON 4. Meanwhile, Butt-Head wanders around the White House, where he runs into Chelsea Clinton and attempts to hit on her; this only causes her to push him out of a window where he is detained and cavity searched by ATF officers. Beavis leaves the White House and goes into Mr. Anderson's trailer, where the latter arrives moments later to catch him "whacking off" and angrily throws him out of the trailer. The ATF spots Beavis walking around the camper pants-less and confront him, thinking he has the weapon on him. They are just about to open fire when Mr. Anderson opens his camper door, telling Beavis to take his pants with him, which causes the ATF to go after the pants, which are ripped open, and the weapon goes flying out of them. The weapon lands safely in Butt-Head's hand; Butt-Head simply hands it over to Flemming. Blame for the incident is pinned on Mr. Anderson, who is arrested along with Muddy and Dallas. Agent Flemming informs Beavis and Butt-Head that their adventure will remain top secret. Beavis and Butt-Head are shown seeing President Bill Clinton, who then makes them honorary ATF agents. The boys are ecstatic by the news thinking that they're now in the "Bureau of beer and cigarettes and FIRE! And maybe some chicks too!!" Beavis and Butt-Head return to Highland and find their TV in front of the hotel. The film ends with them carrying their TV into the sunset while insulting each other, then Beavis suggests going to Anderson's tool shed to masturbate. Cast * Mike Judge as Beavis/ Butt-Head/ Tom Anderson/ Principal McVicker, Mr. Van Driessen * Demi Moore as Dallas Grimes * Bruce Willis as Muddy Grimes * Robert Stack as ATF Agent Flemming * Cloris Leachman as Old Woman * Richard Linklater as Tour bus driver * Dale Reeves as President Bill Clinton * Greg Kinnear as ATF Agent Bork * David Letterman as Tony Darling and Motley Crue roadies * Kristofer Brown as Man on plane/ Man in confession/ Old guy/ Jim * Eric Bogosian as Old Faithful ranger/ White House press secretary/ Strategic Air Command lieutenant * Jacqueline Barba as Agent Hurly * Pamela Blair as Flight attendant/ White House tour guide Category:Films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Comedy films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Films Based on TV Shows Category:Cult Films Category:MTV Films films Category:1990s films Category:Traditional animated films Category:1996 films Category:Movie